continuation of My first love
by cheertiger
Summary: Continuaton of CreddiesCaileysZaileysupp My First Love. I Do NOT own the Suite life series, or the Characters. I do not own this story but im just finishing it


That night Natalie stayed for dinner. Cody noticed that Zack and Natalie seemed to really get along. Natalie was a very fun girl that loved to play pranks on people. Natalie was really pretty with her dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. The twins found out that Natalies dad is in the army and that she moves around quite often. They also found out that Natalie would be attending the same school as them. Natalie and the twins were talking when they were interrupted by Bailey coming into the kitchen.

"Hey boys.. Who is the new girl?" Bailey asked.

"Hey Bails this is Natalie she is new around here and will be attending the same school as us" Zack replied.

"Yeah I dont know anyone here and when I ran into Zack I thought I could make a couple of new friends" Natalie included.

"oh well welcome to the group Im Bailey and I see you already know the twins" Bailey said walking over to Cody.

"Hey there" Cody said pulling Bailey onto his lap. " Hey" Bailey said kissing his cheek.

"Oh so you guys are an item" Natalie said raising her eyebrows.

"Yep Codester and Bailey" Zack said for them.

The rest of the night the four of them watched a movie Natalie ended up spending the night. When Carrie got home and saw the four of them she smiled but was heartbroken seeing that Maya wasnt among the group.

The rest of the month the twins and Bailey continued working sometimes Maya and JR would drop by and talk but it was never the same. Zack was always upset whenever he saw them both. Cody and Bailey was hurt just seeing him so upset. Zack felt that Maya didn't want to be there for him and he still loved Maya and hoped JR would go back to Vermont. To brighten things up every Friday Natalie would come by. They would play board games, watch a movie, then eat dinner, lastly they would walk down to the club house and go for a late night swim. The foursome would come back shivering, and after they took a shower and changed into their pajamas they would sit in the twins room. Most of the time Natalie would end up spending the night. Zack had to admit that Natalie was amazing and he liked her and he could tell she liked him but only one thing was holding him from asking Natalie out: his heart still belonged to Maya.

At the end of the month Maya and JR walked into Rosario's. She told the whole gang that her and JR were now officially an item. Cody and Bailey tried to be happy for their friend but they couldn't. Zack was heartbroken and once they left he stormed right into the bathroom with tears running down his face. Cody followed him leaving Bailey extremely concerned.

" I can't believe her, she just ripped my heart and didn't take into consideration of how I felt." Zack cried. Cody just stood there rubbing his brothers back.  
" How could she, I was there for the last seven years, Where was he?" Zack said.

" Zack I wish I knew what to do but I do know that Maya doesn't know what she is missing out on, you a kind, fun loving guy" Cody said hugging his brother. Zack just stood there and cried" I loved her, I love her".

The next couple of days were rough on Zack. Cody and Bailey just had to support their best friend. Zack felt betrayed, unloved, and hopeless. It wasn't until Friday that Zack started to smile. Natalie was over and they were trying to find a nick name for her.

" What about Nat?" Bailey asked.  
" To unoriginal" Natalie replied.  
" Natty?" Cody suggested.  
" sounds like a bug" Natalie replied.  
" How about Tati" Bailey suggested.  
" To Spanish" Natalie repled. " Any Ideas Zack?" Natalie asked.

Zack thought hard about her nickname until her got it.

"How does Talie sound?" He asked

"I love it!" Talie said. She gave Zack a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the night the foursome just talked. When Talie had to go Zack walked her to her house.

" Zack?" Talie asked.

"Yeah?" Zack asked.

"So I've been thinking that we have been hanging out a lot and I'm really starting to like you, so I was wondering if you would like to go on a date sometime?" Talie asked nervously.

Zack thought he needed a distraction so he said yes.

The rest of the summer went well. Talie and Zack began going out and enjoying each others company. The foursome hung out like almost everyday. Everything was great but it seemed as if something was missing but everyone just ignored it.

2 weeks before school started, the foursome were hanging watching The Lion King like usual when they heard a knock on the door. Zack went to go get it. When he opened the door standing before him was Maya without JR. Zack just stood there. He was feeling shocked, angry, but most of all happiness.

"Maya!" Zack exclaimed.

"Hi Zack" Maya said smiling. "What are you doing here?" Zack asked.

" I wanted to come and say hi to my three best friends, I missed you" She said pulling him into a hug.

Zack feeling hurt and angry pushed her away. Then Cody, Bailey, and Natalie came to the door to see what was taking Zack so long. When Cody and Bailey saw who it was they stopped for a moment but then ran to Maya to give her a hug.

"Hi guys" Maya said hugging them. Cody and Bailey pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" Cody asked.

" I just want to see my best friends" Maya replied defensively. "Where is JR?" Bailey asked.

"Umm.. we got into a fight" Maya replied almost crying.  
Hearing this made Zack angry at JR but relieved and happy. Tali noticing this went up to Zack and wrapped her arms around him. Feeling Tali's arms around him kisses her cheek.

"How about you come in and we can talk about it inside" Bailey said moving everyone inside. Maya noticing Zack and a Natalie in an embrace feels a pang of jealousy. Cody notices this introduces Maya and Tali.

In the room

Everyone getting situated.

"Guys i'm sorry but I really have to go" Tali said while getting up and giving Cody and Bailey a hug and gives a kiss to Zack.

"Oh alright well we will see you next Friday Tali" Cody replied.

" Bye Tali" Bailey says. Tali just waves and see's her way out.


End file.
